My first Fafic
by JAAD Shipper
Summary: Joan, Adam, Luke Grace


Adam and Joan fanfic.  
  
Adam walks up to Joan at school the day after the Josh Groban Concert.  
Joan starts the conversation "hey Adam!" How was the concert? "  
It was ok Jane, but I really wanted to go with you". "  
I know but I couldnot help it that I had to work that night". The bell rings.... Not AP Chem again groan I really don't like this class. "  
"Me neither yo, but at least rocketboy, me, the subdefective and that misfit Grace can all be in the same class that way we can all take up for one another".   
"French, math,Genral Histoy & Genral Science, AP chem and we only have one class together, whats up with that."  
"Is David Castalavega picking on you again Adam?   
"Yeah Joan, but I can handle myself."   
"You mean like you handled the whole Johny D. thing?"   
"I asked you not to bring that whole thing up ."  
"I can't help it Adam you got in a fight with him, broke his nose & got yourself suspended for a couple of days & I still don't undertand why."  
" The guy had it coming to him Jane no one runs down someone I care about and gets away with it."   
"Look Adam I can defend my own honor ok."   
"We have to get to class, I mean like now."   
"That's fine with me .   
Adam and Joan walk to the AP Chem class.  
"Hey, Adam How are you man?  
"Hey Luke",  
"Hey Grace"  
The teacher yells at Joan and Adam.  
"Mr. Rove, Miss Girardi you two are late!"   
"I am so sorry, it won't happen again, they both answer in unison.  
"Very well Adam, Joan, please take your seats."   
"Friedman snickers to Luke, "I bet these two were making out under the bleachers or something".  
"Joan hears this coment and threatens Friedman, don't make me give you a wedgie man it wouldn't be pretty."  
"I am not scared of you Joan."  
"How about I give you a wedgie then geek boy."  
"Grace Polk the lesbian giving me a wedgie, now I am really scared."  
"Stop being such an as--"   
"As I was saying, the teachers warning voice interupts Luke."   
"Miss Girardi, would you care to explain Einstein's theroy of Genral relativity."  
"Before Joan can answer, Luke Chimes in."  
"Excuse me, but isin't that more in the line of physics than AP Chem.  
" Yes, Mr Girardi you are correct, but Eistein was a man of science who also studied chemistry and chemisty has science involved in it too. "Do you see where I am headed with this Mr Girardi." The bell rings.....  
" I love that Saved by the Bell hugh."  
"Friedman that line is so cliche."  
"Class one more thing, please remember to read chapter ten of your text books tonight there will be a test tomorrow."  
While walking to their next classes.  
"Grace complains, I can't believe there is a test tomorrow."  
"Joan decides to change the subject, so does anyone know why Iris wasn't in class   
today?  
"She got kind of weird with me last night after the concert, we were supposed to go get something to eat and instead she started crying and asked me to take her home." " I don't know what happened."  
"Adam, didn't you ask her what was wrong."  
" I tried Joan, but she wouldn't tell me."  
" Maybe it's something only a girl can help her with."  
"It beats me yo."  
"Ill go over to see her after class and see if I can find out what's wrong.  
"When did you and Iris get to be friends? Luke asked."  
"I thought that you two had a fight Grace said."  
" That was just a misuderstanding and I am so over it already."  
The bell rings....   
"Bye Luke, Grace Adam."  
"I have to get to history, today we are studying Joan of Arc and I can't be late for another class." I find Joan of Arc fasinating."Joan leaves to go to history.  
"What's so fasinating about someone who could talk to God and got burnned at the stake for what she believed Luke asks Adam."  
"Beats me yo." I have to get to art class man.  
" This leaves Grace and Luke together."   
" Luke, I am glad that we won the science fair contest."  
"Yeah, I am really glad that we won too."  
" I have to get to computer class, bye Grace."  
"Later Luke."  
"Later on that day in the lunch room, Joan sits down and David walks over to her." Can I sit here Joan?   
" Shure, pull up a chair."  
"Adam enters the room, takes one look and says to himself oh man I really wanted to sit with Jane today." "What does she see in that jerk anyway?  
He walks over to another table and prepares to eat.  
" There is a reason I told you that you could sit with me today, Joan tells David after she takes a big bite out of her tunafish sandwhich and a swig of Pepsi."  
"I know you are finally going to go out on another date with me he responds."  
"No way Joan responds, not after the last time you stood me up remember;besides  
that isn't what this is about. I won't you to stop picking on Adam."   
David looks at Joan, so what are you now Adam's girlfriend?  
" What if I am, that is none of your business anyway."  
"This conversation is over David says and walks away from the table.  
"That is fine with me Joan responds as she finishes her lunch and leaves the table to throw her garbage away."  
" Adam looks over and shakes his head.... Jane can shure pick the losers," do I even really care he ask himself as he finishes his ham sandwhich."As she leaves the cafateria, she buys a bottle of water and is deep in thought.  
"Only two more classes, lets see math and gym I can deal with that she says to herself."  
"I hate math, but I guess Algebra maybe useful in the near future, but I doubt it. "  
She stops in the hall way to take a drink of water from her water bottle. "Just then, the principal's voice comes over the loud speaker and anounces that there will be no math class today, because the math teacher had an emergency and that a substitute coudn't be found." "All I have now is gym, she thanks God and turns and walks out of the building to the gym. "Cheerleader pratice here I come! "Adam is also in the gym, sitting in the bleachers."  
Joan walks over to him.  
"Adam why didn't you sit with me today?  
" I just decided that I wanted to eat by myself today Joan."  
Miss Girardi ! you're up.  
"I gotta go Adam."  
Adam decides that he doesn't have anything better to do with his time, so he stays and watches Cheerleader pratice.   
"Jane's not half bad at that he quips to himself and she really looks cute doing the Arcadian cheer."Adam holds his breath, as Joan is on the top of a pyramid made by the other Cheerleaders.  
"I know that I am peeved about the whole David thing, but I really want to study with Jane for that test." I am so confused he says to himself I am with Iris now, so why am I thinking about Jane." I wonder what's going on with Iris?   
"I am shure if anyone can get to the bottom of this it will be Jane."Joan slowly makes her way down from the top of the pyramid to the ground.  
Great job everyone, hit the showers the coach yells out.  
Adam walks over to Joan.  
"Can I come to your house after school, so we can all study for the test?   
"Shure Adam, I'll see you then."  
About twenty minutes later.  
Kevin comes and picks Joan and Luke up from school.  
On the way home he asked them some questions about their day.  
"How was your day guys?  
"Grace is coming over to study for a test Luke explains."  
"Adam Rove is also coming to study with us Joan adds."  
"I hope you guys have fun studying for that test, I am off to the Arcadia Basketball gym.  
"I think I will bake some chocolate chip cookies when I get home Joan says."  
"I hope that they don't turn out like your pancakes did this morning Luke jokes."  
"The next coment comes from Kevin you mean pan bricks."   
Joan laughs, ha ha.  
"Hey I got some of those Pilsbury Ready to bake Chocolate Chip cookies, even an idiot can bake those."  
"Let's hope that an idiot really can bake those cookies Luke said."   
"Hey Kevin I thought you had a date tonight?  
"I did, but she canceled on me, so I am free to do what ever I want and I chose Baketball Joan."  
Kevin pulls the car into the drive way and parks it.  
Joan & Luke exit the car and walk in to the house.  
They walk to the kitchen and lay their book bags on the table  
"Hey kids,whats going on?   
" Well mom I learned about Joan of Arc in History today."  
"That's good Joan."  
"How about you Luke."  
"Grace Polk threatened to give Friedman a wedgie today."  
"Friedman stays in detention so much, that he pratically has his own special chair.  
"He said something about Joan & Adam making out under the bleachers today while he was in detention."  
"Is that true Joan?  
"As if I would make out with any guy at school ."  
"How did you know about this anyway mom?   
"The new principal has the gab for school gossip."  
"That's great, now the whole school thinks Adam & I are a couple."   
"What did Friedman do to get detention anyway Joan asked?  
" I can answer that Friedmand was looking at porn on the school's computer and he got caught this time."  
"How did you know about that Luke?  
Mom,Friedman & I are both in computor class duah!  
Luke, you mean that you were looking at porn too?  
"No way mom ! I don't do that kind of thing."  
"I think that it is time to change the subject mom."  
"That sounds like a good idea to me too."  
"Grace and Adam are coming over to study tonight because, we have a chemistry test tomorrow."  
" What time are they coming Joan ?  
"They will be here at 5:00."  
Joan gets up from the table and starts to walk out of the room.  
" I will see you guys later."  
"Where are you going Joan?  
"I promised Adam that I would talk to Iris and try to find out what's bothering her."   
"Ok, but don't be to long."  
"I won't mom, I promise."   
Joan walks out the door.  
"Why didn't you come inside with us Kevin?  
"I was just enjoying the beautiful day Joan."  
"Where you headed sis?  
"I am going to see Iris.   
"I know her house is only a couple of streets away, but can I drive you?  
"I have to go into town & get gas anyway, I can drop you off."   
"Thanks Kevin that is so nice of you."  
"Hey, what are older brothers for?  
Kevin & Joan get in the car & pull out of the drive way.  
"How are things going with you & Sarah?  
"She makes me feel good again & that is something that I haven't felt since Amanda & I broke up."  
"How about you Joan?  
"Have you figured out where you stand with Adam Rove?  
"No I haven't, that is one subject that I am totally confused about."  
" I am glad that he seems happy with Iris, but yet I feel a strong connection to "Adam & I don't know why."  
"Iris seems like a sweet girl, but since Adam has met her things are not the same with us anymore."   
" I think this is going to take a while to figure out."  
" I don't know what to tell you Joan, other than sometimes you don't know what you want until you can't have it anymore."   
" What's that mean?  
"Oh thats what Amanda said yesterday."  
"Now that we are just friends she said she wished we were still a couple,but deep down she knows that we were just to different to make it work.  
Kevin pulls the car up to a pretty nice looking house.  
"This is your stop isn't it?  
"Yeah, thanks Kevin bye."  
"Bye."  
"Joan walks up the side walk to Iris' house and knocks on the door."  
"Iris comes to the door & invites Joan in."   
"Hey, Joan How are you?  
"I am fine Iris."  
"Have a seat."  
"Thanks."  
" How come you didn't come to school today?  
" Well, my little brother Michael was sick & I had to take care of him,while my mom was at work."  
"Did you enjoy the concert last night?  
"Yeah, Adam & I had a great time together."  
"Then why did you start crying afterward & ask Adam to take you home?  
"Adam told you about that?  
"Yeah, he was worried about you & I promised him that I would talk to you."  
"Is something bothering you Iris? Because sometimes it helps to talk about your problems."  
"Here it is, my dad is in the army & we move around a lot & he told me I shouldn't get to close to anyone." Adam is a great guy & I am afraid that I might get too close to him & then we move away & that's that." " Most of the time we only stay one place for a few weeks & then we have to move some where else."   
"Don't you see Joan, it is already too late!   
"What do you mean it's too late?  
" I mean that I think that I am falling in love with Adam already & I can't let that happen." " It would break my heart to fall in love with him & then leave him."  
Joan swallows hard.  
" What do you plan to do about it then?  
"I have to break up with him & stay as far away from him as I can."  
"Is that really your only option Iris?  
" Yes, I think that it is."  
" How many dates have you had with Adam anyway?  
"We have had three dates."  
"If I were you Iris, I would continue to date Adam & let the chips fall where they may." What's that old saying Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all."  
"Joan I just told you that loving him & leaving him will break my heart."  
"Well that's my advice & you can take it or leave it."  
" Wait I have another idea I can write him a letter & break up with him, but I'll need a favor from you Joan."  
"What do you want me to do? It hits her what Iris wants her to do. no,no,no,no, noway don't even think about it."  
"Please Joan it's the perfect plan, I write the letter & then you give it to Adam & I don't have to see the look on his face when he reads it.  
"Yeah, but I do Joan thinks to herself.  
"I'll be right back Joan."   
Iris returns with a blue piece of paper & sits down at the table to write the letter.  
"What are you doing?  
" I am writing my break up letter to Adam."  
" I already told you that I wasn't going to give the letter to Adam for you."  
"Come on Joan, I really need you to do this for me."   
"I already told you no & that is what I mean."  
Ok, well I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong."  
I am your friend Iris, but I need to use your rest room." Where is it?   
"It's the second door on the right."  
Joan throws her coat on the couch & leaves to go to the restroom.  
"Iris, seizes the moment & slips the finished letter into Joan's coat pocket."  
"Now she will have to give that letter to Adam for me, she laughs to herself.... unless she throws it away or is in love with Adam herself. hmmm...Could Joan be in love with Adam? I think maybe she is. If she is, I am pretty shure she   
will give him the letter, just to get me out of the picture. Joan returns from the restroom & grabs her coat.  
"I need to be going now.""Thanks for coming bye Joan."  
"Shure no problem, see you later Iris."  
Joan puts her jacket on & walks outside, down the street & heads for home.  
"Gosh it's cold out here she says to herself as she puts her hands in her jacket pockets, she feels a piece of paper & she wonders what it is." What's this she says as she pulls the paper out." Oh no, it's the letter that Iris wrote to Adam."  
Should I read this she ask herself?  
"I can't read the letter, it is private & addressed to Adam."  
" I shure can't give it to him ,beacuse that is between him & Iris." " I can't understand it, but I think giving him this will cause him pain & I don't think that I could do that to him."  
As a matter of fact, I know I can't."  
"I am so confused, maybe Kevin is right." Maybe I just didn't know what I wanted, until I couldn't have it anymore."  
" I think I know what I want now, but I still can't give Adam the letter so what am I going to do?  
Joan walks into her own yard & inside the house, next she enters the kitchen & to her surprise Adam, Luke, & Grace are already sitting around the table with their books open.  
"What are you guys doing here?  
"Have you forgotten that we are here to study for the AP Chem Test tomorrow Grace says while taking a bite of cookie."  
Joan sits down at the table takes her jacket off, hangs it on the back of her chair, and grabs her text book.  
" Your mom baked cookies for us Joan, wasn't that thouhgtful of her yo."  
"Yeah, shure Adam thats great."  
" Lets get started."   
After they have studied for an hour, Grace says that she really has to get home & Luke says that he will walk her out.  
"Good Bye Adam, Joan."  
"See you later dude."  
"Bye, Grace."  
This leaves Adam & Joan setiting at the table  
So Jane have you talked to Iris yet?  
Joan to herself, did he just call me Jane?  
"Yeah, I talked to Iris."  
"What did she say?   
"She said a bunch of stuff, but I think that you & her really need to talk."  
"Well, what exactly did she say?  
"I can't tell you that, because that is between you & her."  
Joan & Adam stand up & walk away from the table.  
"Thanks for trying Jane."  
"Your welcome, I only wish I could help you more."   
"Adam grabs Joan & they hug each other."  
" Jane, your'e a good friend."  
Joan swallows hard.  
"yeah, the best."  
Adam releases Joan from the embrace.  
" Jane I need to be getting home, so I will see you tomorrow at school."  
"Bye, Adam."  
"Bye, Jane."  
Joan watches Adam as his figure retreats out the door.  
Joan starts thinking to herself.  
"I'm not confused any more, I am finally 100% shure about what I want."  
"I want to be more than just Adam's friend. I have been so unshure for so long, maybe Kevin was right." "I know Kevin is right, I just didn't know what I wanted until I couldn't have it anymore."Helen enters the kitchen & sees Joan satnding there."  
"Honey, are you ok?  
Yeah, mom why do you think that I'm not ok?  
"Well, Honey you looked a million miles away, just now.  
"No mom, I wasn't that far away."   
"Is there something that you care to talk about Joan?  
"Yeah, mom, but you might want to sit down for this one.   
They both sit down at the table.   
If I tell you this, you have to promise that you won't laugh, because I find this "kinda unbelievable myself."  
"Ok Joan, I won't laugh I promise."  
"Mom, I have feelings for Adam Rove."  
"I know that you & Adam are really good friends."  
"No mom , I mean that I want to be more than just friends with Adam."   
" Ok honey, but what made you decide this?  
"I can't explain it mom, so don't ask me."  
" What should I do?  
"Only you can decide that Joan, you have to decide if it would be worth the risk of losing him as a friend or not."  
" Thanks mom that was really helpful."  
"Good night mom."  
"Good night Joan."  
Joan walks into the living room& hugs her dad, who has just came home from work.  
"Good night dad.  
"Good night Joan."   
"Joan goes to her room, puts on her lounge pants, a teashirt & Lies down on her bed." It shure felt good to be in Adam's arms tonight, she says to herself before she goes to sleep."Meanwhile, at Adam's house he is just getting to bed himself."  
Man it shure felt good holding Jane in my arms tonight, I only wish that we were more than friends." "I love being friends with her, but I am hungry for something else my heart told me that tonight when we embraced. Should I take the risk & tell her how I feel ? I mean , what if she doesn't feel the same way I might lose her as a friend & being freinds is better than nothing."   
What should I do about Iris?   
Back at Joan's house the next morning  
Joan wakes up to the sound of her alarm groggy, but she knows that she has to shower & get ready for school. Joan walks to the bathroom showers, dresses & goes downstairs.  
"Hey, Joan"  
"Hey, Luke"  
"I made coffee do you want some?  
No I think that I'll just drink milk.  
Mom dad & Kevin are already seated at the table.  
Joan pops a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster.  
Luke, do you want a couple of pieces of toast?  
"Yeah, shure Joan."  
The bread in the toaster pops up & Joan puts in two more slices.  
She walks to the fridge & gets out a bottle of grape jelly & squirts it on her toast.  
Luke walks over to Joan & ask her for the jelly.   
He squirts the jelly on his toast & prepares to eat it.  
"Can't you guys sit down & eat?  
"No mom we have to eat & run, so we won't be late for school."  
Joan & Luke walk out the door to wait for the buss at the buss stop.  
"What's going on with you & Grace?  
"We took a walk last night & discussed things."  
"Yeah, what kinda things?  
"We decided that we wanted to be more than just friends."  
"That's good Luke, I am happy for you."  
" How are things with you & Adam Rove?  
" How come everyone keeps asking me that?  
" Come on Joan, it's obvious you & Adam belong together."  
" What makes you think that?   
" I have seen the way that you & Adam look at each other,well a lot of people have"  
The buss pulls up & Joan & Luke get on board.   
Joan sits down & thinks about the events of yesterday.  
I think that I will talk to Grace today & tell her my problem.  
I just hope that she has better advice for me, than my mom did.  
Adam Rove of all people to have a crush on , I have a crush on him.  
What's Grace going to think when I tell her that?  
She will probably laugh & say, come on Joan surely you don't have a crush on Rove , but then again maybe she won't think it's a bad thing.   
I wonder how I will do on today's AP Chemistry test?   
I hope things work out for Luke & Grace.   
The buss pulls into the school parkinglot & everyone starts trying to exit the buss at the same time . Joan exits, just before a crowd of kids file in behind her. Joan starts to walk toward the school building & meets up with Grace on the way.  
"Hey, Joan"  
"Hey, Grace"  
"Do you think that you will do well on today's test Joan?  
"I shure hope I do, I mean all I could do was study & hope for the best."  
"I really need to talk to you about something Grace, so could you & I sit together at lucnch today?   
Don't you & Adam usally sit together?  
"He hasn't sit with me in a while, that's kinda what I need to talk to you about."  
You mean, that you want to talk about why Adam doesn't sit with you anymore."  
"Not exactly, but it is something that has to do with Adam."  
" Speak of the devil Joan."  
"What do you mean Grace?  
" I mean Rove at 12:00, coming this way Girardi."  
"Ok then, I think we better change the subject don't you Grace."  
Yeah, shure Joan what do you want to talk about now?  
I heard the good news about you & Luke & I just want you to know that I am very happy for you.  
Thanks Girardi, your brother is a really great guy & he makes me believe in myself." Adam catches up to Joan & Grace, just as they enter the door.  
"Hey, dudes"   
"Hey, Adam"  
"What's up Rove?  
"Jane we really need to talk, maybe we could talk during lunch."  
"You know we could like sit together & talk."  
"I would love to Adam, but I can't I really need to talk to Grace about something."  
"Joan looks at her watch, it's almost time for the bell to ring guys."  
"I don't want to be late for class again."  
"Your watch & the bell are in sink with each other that's cool Jane."  
"The alarm will go off exatcly 1 minute before the bell sounds, so that isn't exactly in sink, but it's close.  
Joan Adam & Grace all head for chemistry class & are in their seats before the bell goes off.  
Luke comes running through the door out of breath followed by Iris , just as the bell sounds & they take their seats. The teacher passes out the test & tells them that talking during the test is not allowed.  
45 minutes later the teacher tells everyone to put their pencils down & that Iris will collect the test. Iris starts to collect the test & shoots Joan a dirty "you can go straight to HELL" kinda look, much to Iris' surprise Joan smiles & says thank you Iris. Joan, Adam, Luke & Grace all walk out of the room together. Iris comes running out just a minute after that & Adam catches up to her.  
"Hey, Iris." Iris doesn't say any thing, she just starts to run faster.  
Joan sees the hurt look on Adam's face & she has to resist the urge to grab him & comfort him right there in front of everybody.   
"She won't even talk to me Jane."   
" I am really sorry about that Adam.  
" But we really need to talk."  
Rove what did you see in her anyway?  
Grace asked him with a playful, but serious smile on her face.  
" Well, she likes art just like I do & I don't know to many people that like the crap I make."  
"I have always liked the sculptures you make Adam."   
"Thanks Jane, that's so sweet of you to say that."   
The bell rings.......  
"I have to get to French class."  
"I don't even like French, but I must have one foregin language to graduate high school & French is kind of a romantic language to learn."  
Joan starts walking to French class.  
"See you Jane."  
Why didn't I take French? Adam ask himself.  
" Earth to Rove, come in Rove."  
"Oh sorry Grace, I was just thinking about something."  
"Yeah, you better be thinking about not being late for your next class man."  
" Thanks Grace for reminding me yo."  
No problem, but I'm not your mother Rove, so don't expect it to happen again."  
" I won't."  
"Adam leaves to go to his next class."   
Later on that Friday, in the cafetiera. Joan sits down to eat & Grace sits down across from her.  
" So Joan what do you want to talk to me about?  
"Joan takes a deep breath."  
"I have a problem, well two problems actually."  
" Ok Joan lets discuss the first problem then."  
" You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."  
"Come on Girardi, just tell me."  
Joan swallows really hard.  
" Grace this is kind of hard to explain, but I think that I am in love with someone."  
"Joan are you in love with Adam Rove?  
" Yeah, I am pretty shure that I am."  
"Your only pretty shure that your in love with Rove."  
"Ok, I am 100% shure that I am in love with him."   
"Come on Girardi, just tell Rove how you feel, I think that he feels the same way."  
" I want to tell him so bad, but then I don't think I should."  
Why not?  
"Well he's with Iris & he seems pretty happy."  
" Trust me Joan, I think that Rove would rather be with you anyway."  
" If he was to break up with Iris, then maybe I would tell him."  
" Speaking of cousin it, why was she so rude to Adam this morning?  
" That's my second problem."  
What do you mean Joan?  
" I know that Iris is probably going to break up with Adam."  
" How do you know that?  
"Because she told me she was & here's the really awful part, she won't even tell him face to face that she is going to dump him."  
Then how is she going to dump him then?  
"With this Joan says, as she reaches into her jacket pocket & pulls out the letter."  
" If Iris wrote that letter to Adam, then why do you have it?  
" Well, Iris begged me to give Adam the letter & I refused."  
" Then how did you get it, since you refused to give it to him."  
" I had to go to the restroom & while I was gone, Iris slipped the letter in my coat pocket."  
Have you read the letter Joan ?  
No I couldn't read that, it wouldn't be right since it is addressed to Adam.  
" Maybe you can't read that letter, but I can."  
Give me the letter Joan?  
" I don't think I should."  
" Come on Joan, give me that letter as Adam's oldest friend, I think that I should have a right to know what Cousin It said to him."  
" I give up, here you go Joan hands Grace the letter."  
Grace reads it.  
So Grace is it bad ?  
"Well, she is totally breaking up with him."  
"Poor Adam."  
"Yeah, poor Adam I always knew that this Iris chick was up to no good."  
Grace hands the letter back to Joan & she puts it in her pocket."  
" Grace what should I do , I mean I can't give Adam the letter.  
You really do love him don't you?  
"I can't hurt him like that."  
Adam walks over to the table.  
you can't hurt who like that Jane?  
" I can't hurt you like that Adam, not for anything."  
"What are you talking about Jane?  
Joan just hangs her head & doesn't respond  
What' s she takling about Grace?  
" Well , Iris wrote you a Dear John letter& she dumpped you man, then she begged Joan to give it to you, but Joan refused, so Iris slipped the letter in Joan's coat pocket when Joan had to leave the room."  
" I want to read the letter Jane , if you still have it."  
"She's still got it Grace answers for Joan."  
Please give me the letter Jane?  
"I can't give it to you Adam, I'm so sorry."   
"I know Jane you can give the letter to Grace & she can give it to me."   
"Grace would you give it to Adam?  
" Yeah, shure Joan."  
Joan hands the letter to Grace.   
"Alright Adam I am giving you this, but under one condition you can't be mad at   
Joan."   
"Joan speaks up Adam I only have one request."  
What is it Jane?  
If you are really going to read that letter, then I want to be with you when you read it."  
"Yeah, shure Jane."  
"Give it to him."  
Grace hands Adam the letter.  
Joan leaves to throw her garbage away, then returns.  
" Say something Rove."  
"I can't read this here yo."  
Adam stands up & reaches out his hand to Joan.  
Joan takes his hand & they walk out of the cafateria together.  
They walk over & sit down under the shade of a big tree.  
Did you read this Jane?  
"No Adam I couldn't."   
Well, I guess that you don't know what it says do you?  
"No Adam, I don't know what it says."  
"Well, there's only one way to find out."   
Adam unfolds the paper & the letter goes as follows.  
  
Dear Adam, this is one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do.  
You are a very special guy, but I feel like we are all wrong for each other.  
I guess that I just don't have the heart or the guts to do this in person, so I   
decided to write you this letter instead. I asked Joan to give you this, but she adamantley refused. She really cares about you Adam , but that's for her to say  
I could tell by the look on her face, when I kept asking her to do this & she   
refused. She had to leave the room & while she was gone I slipped this in  
the pocket of her coat. I hope that she changes her mind & gives you this, but  
if she doesn't; I think I understand why. This is not for me to speculate about  
though.  
Let me just end this by saying that I am not the right girl for you & that  
she is out there somewhere & I hope that you find her someday.  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Iris   
Adam looks at Joan who has been by his side the whole time. Jane, I have to ask you something?  
What is it Adam?  
" Why wouldn't you give me the letter?  
"I just couldn't, because I can't stand the thought of causing you pain."  
"Iris said something that I found very intresting Jane."   
"Joan to herself oh no, I wonder what lies she told Adam about me."  
What did you find so intresting Adam?  
"Well, Iris said that you care for me & I think that you do, but if you do I need you to tell me , so I know that my mind is not playing a cruel trick on me yo.  
Joan swallows hard.  
She reaches her hand out & pushes his shaggy hair out of his face.  
" Adam dearest I do care about you."  
" I care about you too Jane, but I need to know how much you care."  
"Because my next words depend upon your response."  
" I have been confused for so long, but last night when you held me in your arms. I knew exactly what I wanted." 'I love you & I want us to be an us, I mean I want us to be a couple.''  
"I feel the same way Jane."  
Adam, what about Iris?  
"Well, she dumpped me & I can't say that I am to broke up about it yo."  
" All I have ever wanted was to be with you Jane, it's always been you Jane."  
"Oh Adam! Adam leans his head in & Joan does the same, then their lips meet in warm anticipation.  
To their surprise they hear some one yelling at them.  
Grace has come ouside too.  
"Well, it's about Damn time guys !   
Adam & Joan stopped kissing & looked up.  
"Joan, I think that we have been busted yo.   
"Did he read the letter Joan?  
"Yeah, he read the letter."  
"Well, I asume you guys have some good news to share with me."  
Should we tell her Jane?  
"Joan looks at Adam & winks, oh now I don't know if we should tell her or not."   
"Joan you better start talking or I wo'nt be your friend anymore!  
"Chill Grace, because I am gonna tell you."  
"Have you seen me when I get pissed Joan, because it isn't a pretty sight."   
Ok, ok I owe you Grace, because you helped me with my problems & gave Adam the letter."  
"Your freaking right you owe me !  
Adam & Joan stand up & he puts his arm around her shoulder  
"Here it is as of a few minutes ago, Adam & I are a couple."   
Graces mouth falls open, you mean you did it Joan you actually told Adam how you felt."   
"I sure did & he feels the same way about me."  
"What did I tell you Girardi."  
"Well, you told me I should tell Adam the truth & I did."  
'"Come on Grace aren't you happy for us yo."  
Yeah, but what about Cousin it Rove?   
"Well, she didn't have the guts to tell me in person that she broke up with me,so why should I care what she thinks."  
"Right on dude!  
'"What's next guys, don't we have gym like right now!  
Oh man I almost forgot about gym."  
"Adam pulls his arm from around Joan's shoulder."  
And they satrt to walk toward the gym holding hands.  
"Well, Adam are you coming to watch me make a fool out of myself?  
"I have never seen you make a fool out of yourself yo."  
"Joan laughs ha ha ha you really do love me don't you.  
"Yes, but I think that you make a swell cheerleader."  
They enter the gym & Adam takes a seat in the stands.  
"You'll be great Jane, I know you will."  
Bye, Adam.  
Joan walks over to the coach.  
What do you want me to do?  
"First,we are going to do some simple cheers & then we move on to the more complicated things." Arcadia, Acadia, were number one." Come on Arcadia, don't be a bore, we need to score score score.   
We need a volunteer to be tossed up in the air & caught.  
How about you Miss Girardi?  
"Adam holds his breath, while he waits for Joan to respond."  
"No way, I'm not crazy.  
"Come on Girardi, don't be afraid."  
Another guy walks into the gym & the coaches pager goe off.  
Guys I have got to go, because my wife just went into labor!  
The coach turns & runs out the gym door.  
"Hey guys I'll be your coach today."  
What were you working on?  
"Well, we were just going to toss someone up in the air & catch them."  
Who volunteered to do that?  
The coach was trying to get Joan to do it,but she doesn't want to a girl named Cassie answers."  
Well, I certainly am not going to do anything that could get somebody hurt the coach responds." If Miss Girardi doesn't want to be tossed up in the air then that is not going to happen." Let's just keep doing what you were doing, before I came in." Arcadia, Arcadia, don't be a bore, we must score score score. " Come on guys put a little pride in those cheers!" They try it again, Arcadia! Arcadia! don't be a bore, we must score! score! score.  
That's better! Now hit the showers.  
Could I see you a minute Miss Girardi? Eveyone else hit the showers!   
'Yeah shure,"  
Hey Joan, remember me?  
Yes, what do you want today?  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you."  
What did I do?  
"Well, Iris broke up with Adam didn't she?  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?  
"Iris was bad for Adam, because she made him unhappy."  
She always wanted him to wear black clothes & his art work even became dark evil & sinsiter.  
"Joan, Iris was evil she didn't mean to, but she was taking away all of Adam's light & plunging him into total darkness."She finally figured out that she couldn't make Adam happy & that she only made things worse."  
"The best thing she ever did for that boy was to break up with him."  
Where do I come in?  
'"Well Joan my dear, me working through Iris,working, through you,working through Grace, helped Adam find his light again.  
I helped Adam find his light again?   
"Yes,"  
Cool !  
" Yes that is cool, but you have to help Adam hang on to that light."  
"Can you do that Joan?  
"Yes, I think I can."  
"See you later Joan."  
I 'll see you later god."  
Joan walks over to Adam.  
Are you ready?  
Unchallanged !  
Who was that guy you were talking to yo?  
"Because he shure didn't look like anyone I have seen before."  
"Well , that's a long story."  
" I don't mind listening."  
"I can't tell you here, but I will try & explain it to you sometime."  
Jane, Can I come to your house for dinner tonight?  
Shure Adam,  
Kevin is coming to pick Luke & me up from school in a few minutes."  
Do you want to ride home with us Adam?  
Yeah shure, if he doesn't mind.  
"He won't mind."  
Adam & Joan walk outside to wait for Kevin.  
Kevin pulls his car into the parking lot & parks.  
Hey Joan, Where's Luke?  
I'm coming Luke says as he runs to the parking lot."  
"Adam's going to ride home with us Kevin."  
If you don't mind yo?  
"That's fine with me Adam."  
"Shot Gun! Luke calls with a big grin on his face."  
Joan is fixing to open the door.  
" Let me do that for you yo."  
"Thank you Adam.  
"No problem Jane."  
Adam opens the door on the other side & slides in next to Joan.  
Kevin starts the engine & Luke & Kevin look at one another,as Kevin pulls out of the parking lot.  
Joan lays her head on Adam's shoulder.  
Whats with these two man?  
"Kevin say hello to our sister's new boyfriend."  
Adam to Joan in the back seat.  
How does Luke know about us yo?  
"Grace probably told him."  
"Yeah, Grace told me all about it."  
"Here's'the really funny part Friedman knows too."  
"How does Friedman know?  
"He overheard it when Grace told me."  
"Well, so much for keeping a secret.  
" I don't want to keep it a secret, as a matter of fact I want the whole world to know that we are together.  
"I was just joking Jane."   
Luke to Adam & Joan   
"Well, the whole world will know it pretty soon,well at least the school will, because Friedman can't keep his mouth shut."  
Kevin to Adam  
"You better be good to my sister & not hurt her or I'll break your legs man."  
"Adam laughs nervously."  
Kevin !" You were just kidding right?  
"Take it easy Joan, I was just joking.  
Kevin pulls the car into the drive way & parks.  
Luke gets out of the car & heads for the door."  
Joan opens the car door.   
Adam are you coming in?   
"I 'm right behind you Jane."  
Joan exits the car.  
Adam exits from the other side of the car.  
"Go on inside Joan."  
"Adam & I need to talk."  
Joan goes inside.  
"Adam, what I said to you I meant it."  
I like you, but if you hurt my sister I will break your legs."  
Do you understand?  
"Unchallanged"  
Are we done talking yo?  
"Yeah, but just remember what I told you."  
"I will, but it'll never come to that."  
Adam enters the house & Joan is sitting on the couch watching tv.  
"Have a seat."  
"Thanks Jane."   
"No don't sit there."  
Why can't I sit there yo?  
"Because I want you to sit on the couch with me."  
"Oh ok, you'll have to forgive me,because I am still new to all this."  
You mean that you didn't sit on the couch or cudle with Iris?  
''No the thought didn't even enter my mind with her."  
Come on sit down by me Adam?  
Adam sits down right next to Joan.  
She takes his hand in hers & lays her head on his shoulder.  
Are you happy Jane?  
Yeah, but what about you are you happy too?  
" I am the happiest that I have ever been."  
Helen walks into the living room just then.  
Hey Joan,   
Hey, Misses Girardi."  
Ok, Joan I think that you have some explaining to do."  
What do you mean mom?  
"You better tell me why you have your head on his shoulder."  
Chill mom, because I planned on telling you soon."   
Out with it young lady!  
"Stop mom,because you are embarishing me in front of my boyfriend."  
Adam's your boyfriend, since when?  
"Since earlier today thats when."  
"I see you took the advice I gave you last night."  
"No mom I talked to Grace today & took her advice."  
"Whatever Joan."  
Well, I asume that Adam will be joining us for dinner."  
If its ok with you Misses Girardi?  
"That's fine with me."   
Later that night after dinner,Adam & Joan say good night to each other.  
They walk outside together & stand under a starry night sky.  
"Good night Jane, parting is such sweet sorrow, but I shall bid you good night til it be morrow."   
"Adam that's beautiful."  
"It is beautiful, but I can't take credit for it yo."  
"I know it's from Shakespere's play Romeo & Juliet."  
"I love you Jane."  
"I love you too Adam."  
Will you go to the movies with me tomorrow night Jane?  
"I would love to."  
"I'll drive us, I'll just ask mom to let me have the car tomorrow night."  
Joan & Adam share another long lingering kiss & then they part.  
The next day Joan gets a phone call from Iris.  
"Hey Joan,how are you?  
"I am fine."  
How are you?  
"Well, I just got the word yesterday my family & I are moving again."  
When do you hope to be moved out?  
'Thursday at the latest."  
How are things with you & Adam?  
How did you know about me & Adam?  
"Well Joan, I looked into my crystal ball."   
You have a crystal ball Iris?  
"Relax I am only kidding,because Grace Polk couldn't wait to rub it in my face that you & Adam are together."  
" I am sorry about that, but sometimes Grace's mouth is almost as big as Friedmans."  
"Don't be sorry Joan, because I realised that I could never make Adam happy."  
What makes you say that?  
"He never once looked at me the way that he looks at you."  
"I am sorry that things did not work out for you & Adam."  
"Yeah me too, but some things are never meant to be I guess."  
"Besides, I was a poor substutute for you anyway Joan."  
"You sell yourself way to short Iris, beacause you are a good person."  
"Thanks Joan for saying that & for being my friend."   
"I mean it Iris you are a good person."  
"Yeah, but sometomes I'm not good enough."  
"Well , not everyone can be a good person all the time."  
"I am very happy for you & Adam Joan,because you two will be good for each other."  
"I hope that you are right Iris."   
"I know that I am."  
Where are you moving to Iris?  
"Houston Texas."  
"That's nice."  
"Yeah totally, beacause one of my old boyfriends has moved out there too."   
"We have been e-mailing each other & we are totally going to start dating again."  
" I am happy for you Iris."  
"Can I e-mail you from time to time."  
"I would like that a lot."  
"I'll give you my e-mail address."  
"Let me write it down."  
"Here you go Iris."  
Joan Girardi@hotmail.com  
"Thanks again for everything."  
"Good Bye Joan."  
"Good Bye."  



End file.
